Burning Bright:: Itachi Uchiha Oneshot
by BlueSkye21
Summary: Now you understood what he meant…And you fell to the floor and cried. ReaderxItachi Song Oneshot


_I feel like there is no need for…_

Here you both were in your room just staring at each other. For there was no need for conversation; your eyes and hearts spoke volumes.

..._Conversation_

_Some questions are better left…_

You had not questioned why exactly he had shown up at your house in the middle of the night…

…_without a reason_

_And I would rather reveal myself than my…_

…just let him in with open arms...

…_situation_

_Now and then I consider my hesitation_

* * *

It was very late. To be exact: were happily dreaming when the window opened and a shadowed figure stealthily stepped inside your room. The figure sat at the edge of your queen sized mattress and let out a long haggard sigh. This miniscule noise immediately woke you up and your eyes snapped open. You tried your best to calm your breathing and slowly reached for the kunai hidden in the crevice of your bed. It was almost in your reach when a slightly pale hand covered your own and stooped you from moving,

"Calm down."

Despite your minds protest your body relaxed and you (unwillingly) let out a relived breath. Hesitantly you sat up but did not turn around. You knew exactly who the intruder was but you did not want to see him…not yet.

After a few minutes of silence you sucked in a weary breath and prepared to speak only to be interrupted by your (Uninvited) guest.

"I wanted…to see you again."

Your head dropped slightly and your shoulder slumped.

"You couldn't have come in the morning?" You grumbled grouchily while turning your body to face your visitor.

He chuckled under his breathe and gave you a smile despite his usually emotionless expression. If it had been any one else but you they would have passed out at the site of a smile (even if it was a tiny one) on his face. (After all he was the Itachi Uchiha; the supposed ruthless, heartless, coldblooded killer.) But it was you…Someone, who had known him since childhood. Someone, regardless of all the things he had done, still trusted him.

"No. I am sorry for waking you up though. It was not…intended."

"It's alright. I was going to wake up in another three hours anyway."

A slightly awkward silence (in your opinion) fell over. Itachi studied your face with an expression you were not familiar with.

"You still look the same…" You said unintentionally", N-not that that's a bad thing."

"You're still as pretty as ever [Y/N]-san."

You face quickly heated at the unexpected complement and you looked away shyly.

"Geez, did you get hit in the head? You're acting weird." Was you mumbled response.

A sharp reprimanding tug on a lock of your silky [h/c] had you glaring up into his sharingan.

"You still don't take compliments well either." Itachi said softly.

Your glare softened until it was no longer present on your face. [e/c] colored orbs lowered to stare at the hand that had slyly glided onto your own and you frowned contemplatively.

Why exactly was he here?

Something soft brushing against your nose brought you out of your thinking spell. You looked up only to realize Itachi face was only a few inches away from your own. Startled, you tried to back away but was stopped by a large warm had gripping the back of your head softly. He slowly got closer and closer then stilled when your lips were only centimeters apart.

"I'm going to miss you…"

And after he said that, his lips covered your own.

* * *

_The more the light shines through me…_

You awoke later that afternoon around 5:00pm…alone

…_I pretend to close my eyes_

His clothing was gone from the ground.

_The more the dark consumes me…_

Yours were thrown in various places of the room

_I pretend I'm burning…_

Sighing, you picked up your night gown of the ground and pulled it on while you walked into your bathroom.

There were little droplets of water still in the tub.

Excited you ran out of your bathroom and into the small living room/Kitchen of your apartment only to find that everything was still in place…..

He wasn't there.

…_burning bright_

Walking back to your bathroom you stole a quick glance in the mirror of your hall. Something shiny caught your eye.

A surprised gasp left your mouth when you saw what it was.

He had given you that strange necklace he always wore.

_I feel like there is no need for_…

Now you understood what he meant…

…_conversation_

And you fell to the floor and cried.

*If you are confused and have a question comment on it and i'll answer*


End file.
